


Wolf and cub fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: The Nindiana Jones team saving the world, one temple at a time





	Wolf and cub fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolf and cub (Or how small children became the new must have missing nin accessory)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814000) by [Dissenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter). 



[](http://imgbox.com/qbbogZwz)


End file.
